TRAP
by Ricky senpai
Summary: <html><head></head>Kyungsoo sang Penyanyi serta aktor terkenal Tidak sengaja bertemu dengan penggemar fanaticnya yang ternyata memiliki penyakit jiwa Sehingga dia harus berakhir dalam permainan gilanya. Bagaimana strategi kyungsoo untuk meloloskan diri ? karena semakin dia melawan Dia akan semakin terseret kedalam kehidupan gilanya dengan sang fans. KAISOO Here ! Repe scene Here ! NC 21 ! Teaser up !</html>


**TRAP**

Title:「TRAP」

Author: Ricky Senpai

Genre: crime, romance, psycho

Rating: M

Length: Chapter

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

Indonesia,2013.

DON'T Copy this story, because this story after take a copyright by Indonesia,2013.

Zhoie-999~

_©This fanfict is a story fure from my brain to be a good better . _

_And i hope your respect my story. _

**NO FLAME, **

**NO BASH CHARA, **

**NO PLAGIAT, **

**NO SILENT READERS****_._**

_Warning:_

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S)

I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me,

Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay?

IT'S YAOI! KAISOOO COUPLE !

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

_Disclaimer:_

_Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god,_

_Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat_

_Summaryy:_

Kyungsoo sang Penyanyi serta aktor terkenal

Tidak sengaja bertemu dengan penggemar fanaticnya

yang ternyata memiliki penyakit jiwa

Sehingga dia harus berakhir dalam permainan gilanya.

Bagaimana strategi kyungsoo untuk meloloskan diri ? karena semakin dia melawan

Dia akan semakin terseret kedalam kehidupan gilanya dengan sang fans.

KAISOO Here ! Repe scene Here ! NC+21 Here ! Hardcore(BDSM hard)

「Trap」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

teaser

" ngggghh~" lenguh kyungsoo pelan ketika ia merasakan kepalanya begitu pusing. kyungsoo membuka perlahan kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa agak berat. Ia juga mulai berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya ruangan yang minim penerangan itu. kyungsoo refleks mengerang kecil saat merasakan seluruh saraf otot ditubuhnya terasa sedikit sakit. Kemungkinan rasa sakitnya itu akibat sesuatu yang di minumnya sebelumnya. Otot-otot di kedua kakinya pun terasa seperti terbakar dan dia yakin bahwa ia tidak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan baik disaat keadaan kedua kakinya seperti ini. Ia pun mulai mengingat-ingat saat kejadian atau saat peristiwa penculikannya itu terjadi .

"kau sudah bangun princess ?" suara berat itu mengagetkan kyungsoo dan dia pun segera mencari sumber suara tadi. dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika sesosok pria tengah berdiri di depannya dengan memamerkan seringainya dan half naked.

"si-siapa kau ?" tanya kyungsoo hati hati takut takut hal yang tidak terduga terjadi.

"aku ?" ujar pria itu berlaga polos sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri "aku adalah penggemar berat mu sayang"

seketika tubuh kyungsoo menegang atas perkataan pria di depannya, niat hati ingin meloloskan diri namun tiba tiba rasa sakit kembali menyerang tubuhnya sehingga dia tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara ringisan yang bisa saja membangunkan monster di depannya yang sedang menikmati tontonan menariknya.

"cih sial, apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku ?" geram kyungsoo yang tidak bisa menggerakan anggota badannya dengan bebas, bahkan untuk bangkit saja akan sangat mustahil baginya.

"Jangan khawatir, cairan itu tidak akan membunuhmu" ujar pria itu santai "tapi mungkin cairan itu hanya akan membuatmu tidak bisa bergerak bebas dalam beberapa menit atau mungkin jam. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu yakin akan hal itu atau mungkin kau akan lumpuh ?" ujarnya menerka dan merasa tidak bersalah sedangkan kyungsoo hanya bisa membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan pria brengsek di hadapannya yang kini berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"kau gila" ujar nya geram, marah ? jelas dia masih punya rencana sebagai artis dan penyanyi pendatang baru tetapi apa ? dia malah berurusan dengan pria gila ini, rasanya dia ingin mati saja.

"ssssttt ckk ckkk ckkk, tidak usah marah seperti itu aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mati"

"apa mau mu ? akan ku berikan apa pun yang kau mau tapi lepaskan aku"

"apa mau ku ?" ucapan pria itu pun tergantung dan perlahan mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat pada kyungsoo "yang aku inginkan hanyalah kau do kyungsoo" ujarnya seduktif

"ya kau ..." belum sempat melontarkan sumpah serapahnya, entah sejak kapan kau meraih suntikan berisi cairan aneh itu dan menyuntikannya pada pergelangan tangan kyungsoo dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"ck menyusahkan" ujarnya datar "tapi apa boleh buat, karena kau sudah menolak ku maka aku yang akan memaksa mu untuk menjadi miliku selamanya" seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi licik.

TBC

next or delete ?


End file.
